The Shadow of the X-Men
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: I dont know what catagory to lable this.. it's a short story about two OC mutants I created when I first watched the X-Men, I hope you enjoy! Also I don't own any rights to the X-Men! I don't know if I'll continue this but I will if you like!


The Shadow of the X-Men

I dont know what catagory to lable this.. it's a short story about an OC mutant I created when I first watched the X-Men, I hope you enjoy! Also I don't own any rights to the X-Men!

"Logan!" a man in a wheelchair says rolling into the room.  
"What is it Chuck?" Logan aka Wolverine says turning to see the man.  
"Cerebro has found a mutant!" Charles says.  
"It's normal right?" Logan asks getting a head shake from the telepath.  
"It's like he's hiden from Cerebro.. it's nothing... but I'd!"  
"Like for me to find this kid.. got it!" Logan says finishing of Charles sentence.  
"Be careful Logan.. Cerebro sensed great fear!" Charles says leaving Logan to his thoughts.

-Time skip (Just basic stuff like Logan 'borrowing' the X-Jet)-

"Brr.. should have brought a sweater!" Logan says noticing how far north he is, the heavy snowfall could blind a normal man.  
"_Cold!_" a voice says coming from behind Logan.  
"Who?" Logan turns around to see nothing.  
"Snow's playing tricks on me!" Logan adds walking into the town. 

"Look at the yokal!" a man says looking at the choice of clothings on Logan.  
"Watch it bub!" Logan says growling at the man.  
"The store in town sells winter clothing!" the man says walking into the door he was leaning on.  
"_He knows... the cold!_" the voice comes again from the side of Logan.  
"I really hate the snow!" Logan mutters to himself walking towards the store. 

-Inside the store-

The dull bell rings overhead as the creepy, hardly oiled door is opened.  
"Welcome to the Thaw-North shop!" a man says from ontop a ladder.  
"Hello?" Logan says looking up.  
"It's the stock taking day!" the man says sliding down from the ladder.  
"Name's Phil Thaw.. It's mah store.. mine and my boy's!" Phil says holding out his greasy hand to shake Logan's.  
"Logan.. no last name.. just Logan!" Logan says sneering at the sight of the mans hand.

"Yeah.. well are you looking for something?" Phil says as a man in a hoody comes down some stairs.  
"Ah.. Mr Logan this is my boy Ken!" Phil says wraping his arm around the man.  
"Hey!" Ken says walking out into the snow.  
"No more tattoos! Phil says to a closed door.  
"That boy will be the death of me!" Phil adds.  
"_Follow!_" the voice says into Logan's ear.  
"Just a jumper!" Logan says paying for a wooly jumper and heading out into the snow.  
"_Church!_" the voice says.  
"Why you leading me?" Logan asks the voice.  
"_Tatto!_" the voice says as Logan dashes into the church.

-Inside the Church-

"Hello?" Logan asks an empty church.  
"How'd you find me?" Ken says jumping down from the rafters.  
"I really don't know!" Logan says.  
"Well get lost!" Ken says.  
"I don't really think I can!" Logan says noticing the snow has started to fall heavyly.  
"Great.. stuck with a creep!" Ken says.  
"Watch it bub!" Logan says growling.  
"Ohh so scared!" Ken says waving his hands around mimicing a scared child.  
"I said watch it.. now you made me mad!" Logan says as the adamantium claws slide out of his hands.  
"Intresting.. me like!" Ken says creating a whip from the shadows around him.  
"You talking or fighting?" Logan says taunting Ken.  
"Little bit of both.. call me Shadow!" Ken/Shadow says charging at Logan. 

-Fight Sequence-

Logan dodges with ease by jumping over the shadow whip, Logan slices at the shadow whip.  
"Just cause you beat one of my weapons, does not meen I have more weapons!" Shadow says grinning, while creating a staff.  
"So you like me?" Shadow asks spinning the staff in one hand.  
"A mutant... yeah!" Logan says cracking his neck.  
Shadow charges at Logan knocking the man from his feet, Logan lands in a pile on the floor.  
"You knocked me?" Logan asks shocked while standing back up.  
"You have a weakness!" Shadow says spinning the staff.  
"Enlighten me!" Logan says.  
"Anger!" Shadow says disspelling the staff.  
"Your sure of yourself!" Logan says sinking his claws back into his hands. 

-END OF FIGHT-

"That I am.. I protect this town!" Shadow says pulling back the hood to show his many scars apon his face.  
"_Still cold!_" the voice says into Logan's ear.  
"The weather..  
"Speaks.. yeah I know.. It's not the weather it's Cloak!" Shadow says finishing Logan's sentence.  
"Who?" Logan asks as a woman dressed only in a cloak appears before Logan!  
"_Cold!_" Cloak says tilting her head.  
"What is this?" Logan asks confused.  
"You see her.. so do I.. it's what Cloak says.. _Cold_!" Shadow says.  
"What?" Logan asks as Shadow puts his hand over his heart.  
"This is why I see her!" Shadow says confusing Logan.  
"I have a cold heart!" Shadow says.  
"I don't!" Logan says annoyed.  
"_Why does the cold lie?_" Cloak asks Logan.  
"I don't have a cold heart!" Logan says annoyed.  
"So why you far north anyways?" Shadow asks.  
"Looking for you!" Logan says.  
"_The wolf want's you!_" Cloak says smiling.  
"He can hear you!" Logan says annoyed.  
"Why me?" Shadow asks.  
"You need training.. no offence!" Logan says getting a grunt from Shadow.  
"Who wants to train me?" Shadow asks.  
"_A man in chair of wheels!_" Cloak says smiling.  
"His name is Charles.. I call him Chuck.. but the kids call him Professor Xavier!" Logan says getting a confused look from Shadow.  
"You can come to!" Logan says towards Cloak.  
"_Cloak is bound to this town.. Cloak is not real!_" Cloak says with a somber tone.  
"You are.. who told your not real!" Logan says gripping Cloak's hand.  
"_C-can touch Cloak.. how?_" Cloak asks confused.  
"I am Logan aka Wolverine and one of my many powers is I can smell mutants.. you are one Cloak!" Logan says smiling.  
"_I-I real?_" Cloak asks.  
"Yeah!" Shadow says annoyed.  
"Let me guess bad family?" Logan asks getting a nod from Shadow.  
"When I found her she was repeating '_Cold!_' and crying into her cloak!" Shadow says.  
"_Ken.. protects Cloak from horrible people!_" Cloak says almost on the verge of tears.  
"Like family?" Logan asks Ken who nods.  
"You can have a bed.. a place to stay!" Logan adds pulling Cloak into a side hug.  
"_C-can I?_" Cloak asks Logan who nods.

-A couple of hours later-

"How'd Cerebro not sense her?" Logan asks Charles who is mulling over the fact of Cloak.  
"I really don't know... it's lucky Cerebro found Ken!" Charles says rubbing his chin.  
"Might have been the snow.. or the fact Cloak can control the snow not unlike Storm." Logan says.  
"Might be!" Charles says.  
"I know what your thinking... I'll teach them!" Logan says getting a smile from the telepath.  
"You always know what I am thinking!" Charles says.  
"Yeah.. Just their not used to so many people.. hell getting the boy's father to let Ken go was a trouble!" Logan says grimicing.  
"Cloak said you have a cold heart?" Charles asks.  
"Yeah.. but I don't.. do I?" Logan asks.  
"Don't know!" Charles says smiling.  
"Your a great help." Logan says annoyed.  
"Well onto a good day.. and there better not be any marks on the X-Jet!" Charles says leaving the room.  
"Shi..." is all Logan gets out before darting into the hanger.

-END-

I added two OC's to maked the story move on cause I was confused and I only wrote it a day ago... yeah I am confused.. so two OC's you can deside if Cloak continues with the X-men or goes to the Brotherhood... but Shadow is to stay in the X-men cause of a pairing later on.. Guess with who!


End file.
